


shiawase

by galaxyknights



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyknights/pseuds/galaxyknights
Summary: Happy Birthday to our beautiful boy of whom we are all so proud ♡҉٩(*´︶`*)۶҉





	

“Happy Birthday Yuuri.”

Yuuri grumbles, turns away from the light, away from morning, but a warmth blossoms under his ribcage. It’s a soft burn, like sitting too close to a fire, and it has taken permanent residence next to his heart.

He feels the kiss press into his cheek, Viktor’s lips twisted into a smile against his skin.

The pillowcase is soft, smells like his own hair. “I love you, Yuuri.”

 _I love you_ , he thinks back. Belts it out into the ether of his mind as loud as he can, so loud psychics all around the world flinch.

“Happy birthday,” he hears again, whispered into the soft shell of his ear.

Yuuri always wondered what it felt like to be in love.

Was it like in the movies? Was it fireworks and passionate affairs and grand gestures?

For a long time, it felt foreign. Something meant for other people in other places.

But now…he knows it. Knows it in Viktor’s smiles, every one of them. The private ones shared under sun-soaked sheets, the unstoppable peels when their eyes meet across the room, the unrelentingly joyous ones that creep onto his face whenever Yuuri surprises him.

Those ones might be his favorite.

Yuuri is turning 24 today.

23 didn’t feel like much. He was one week from the Grand Prix Final and honestly hadn’t even remembered what day it was until dinnertime, when Phichit stormed into their shared apartment with a party popper and an embarrassing candid photo of Yuuri screen printed onto a chocolate cake.

24 feels different.

Yuuri feels different.

“Yuuri!! I said I love you!!” Viktor yells now, and pounces on Yuuri, shaking the mattress. Makkachin, who usually lounges at the foot of the bed, joins the excitement. When Viktor begins covering Yuuri’s face in kisses Makkachin’s cold wet tongue starts swiping across Yuuri’s flushed cheeks, too.

Yuuri can’t help it, the laughter bubbles up out his mouth, erupts against his will, and he hears Viktor join in, his lower voice giggling along. Even with his eyes still pressed firmly shut in stubborn determination, Yuuri cackles—blissful yips that apex into breathless shudders as Viktor begins ticking into his sides.  

“ARE WE DOING BREAKFAST OR WHAT? THESE PANCAKES ARE GOING TO GET COLD.” Yurio calls from the next room. A sound like clanging pans punctuates his annoyance.

Yuuri always wondered what it felt like to be in love.

Red-faced, panting, stomach aching from laughter, he opens his eyes.

He wishes he could tell his younger self: it feels like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted in lieu of my normal Monday upload. I'll try to get the final chapter of Game of Phones up tomorrow or Wednesday, and then hopefully a new au started next week! ((:


End file.
